Genneg (Deepfolk)
Overview The Deepfolk are a stocky and hardy people who previously inhabited the mountain ranges of Unoa. They were experts of cave-dwelling and mining, creating huge cities and tunnels through the rock. Their entire civilization collapsed after a long and gruesome civil war, with the survivors being forced to flee the mountains and seek refuge within the well established Human societies. Many Human kingdoms took the Deepfolk in, but many also treated them as an inferior race. The Deepfolk were forced to live in squalor in sectioned off areas of cities, used only for manual labour and the lowest of jobs by their new Human masters. History It is believed that the stone god Schmedd first showed the ancient hill folk how to live and prosper within the mountains, taking only what is necessary so as to not harm the mountain. The Deepfolk, or Genneg in their own language, became easily accustomed to their new lifestyle; unlocking the secrets of smelting and metal working to forge useful items, as well as weapons to protect themselves. The Deepfolk mined and cut into the mountains as much as they needed to, taking iron, gold and precious gems to craft and create with. They had a vast knowledge of metalworking and none more so than the revered Metallurgist's Guild of Bronn-Kunn, although many Deepfolk had long known of another ore, an extremely rare but sacred ore; Glav-Hrud, the Blood of the Mountain. It was a treacherous metallurgist, known now only as the Shamed One, who first forged with Glav-Hrud. What came to pass from his betrayal of the utmost sacred Genneg belief became known as the Corruption of the Schmedd-Favur; and it left the Deepfolk lost, powerless and at the mercy of Men. When the Genneg came to the Humans for aid, the kingdoms of men saw it as an opportunity to profit from another race's misfortune. King Narek of Sudomir was the first to take Deepfolk into his capital city. He had hundreds of builders from his kingdom wall off large swathes of land adjoining the city of Nagask and there he let the Deepfolk build their own community; under the ever watchful soldiers posted along the wall. This soon became the norm, and empires, kingdoms and city-states that had previously turned Deepfolk refugees away were now allowing them to enter their cities; so long as they stayed confined to their slums and did as they were told. Culture Recent Genneg culture places them as a race almost completely subjugated by Humans. They are essentially a slave race, living in segregated slums and performing whatever work is demanded of them by humans who can afford to pay the crown. They are bound by strict rules that differ from region to region but always prohibit the Deepfolk in some way; common examples include no weapons or tools, rationed food and curfews. Some Deepfolk still hold mementos of their previous grandeur, jewels, books and other luxury items are often well hidden and enjoyed only rarely by those who are lucky enough to still possess them. Often an unofficial leader is elected or rises to power within the slums. When this is noticed by the humans, the leader is taken to 'treat' with the most powerful official in the city or town. If the Genneg leader comes back to the slum, it means they have submitted to human rule and are likely to act as a puppet of the city. If they do not return, it means they were likely defiant until the very end. What was once a vibrant and complex culture has been reduced to a daily grind of survival, with no way to express themselves and living so close to humans; the old ways that Schmedd once showed the hill folk are likely to die out completely, if they already haven't. Religion The practice of any Genneg religion is now outlawed, with Deepfolk mostly forced to follow the religions of whatever part of the world they find themselves in. Technology Category:Races